battleforarcaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
'Out of Character Rules:' 1. Be respectful to EVERYONE on the server. 2. No Griefing (We will find it out, and you will be banned instantly.) 3. No Major cursing (The occasional swear is okay, but don't say it regularly.) Usage of words such as "bastard" or other mild swearing is okay in Role-Play. 4. Role-Play (This is a Role-Play server. Please role-play or leave.) 5. Do not disobey a Moderator or Admin (Within reason, but the moderator/admin has last say.) 6. Have Fun (...or else) 7. Do not leave floating trees! There is at least a 50 Trion reward for each floating tree found, and the player who left it will be temporarily banned. If you can't cut down big trees properly, only cut down the small trees. 8. No landscarring! This is very close to rule 2. This means no ugly cobblestone structures, 1x1 towers, random digging, open quarries without prior RP permission, and general destruction of the world. 9. Before placing or igniting TNT, you must contact a member of the staff for approval, unless it is part of an existing quest or dungeon. 9. No use of modifications that give you an unfair advantage over other players. This includes x-ray texture packs, x-ray mods, block finding mods, enhanced mobility mods, and any other kind of hack. Overhead maps may be used as long as they only show the world from an overhead view, like the minimap in Spoutcraft, or Rei's Minimap Mod. You may not use mods that create an overhead map of wherever you travel, as this is a bit unfair. 10. You may not copy our world in any way, either for your own use or otherwhise without express permission of an administrator. 'Role-Playing Rules' 1. No Godmode. That means acting like some sort of immortal God or something else that is too unrealistic will ruin RP. Example (note that the issue may be much more subtle): ''' Ricky_bob: *lifts his sword to strike* farmer_moe: *calls on an amulet he found on the road, which lifts him up in a whirl of elemental fury* Ricky_bob: ((Dude...)) farmer_moe: *from within the whirlwind, summons a dragon and smites the whole country in flame and stone* console Wookieguy has kicked farmer_moe from the server! '''2. No Meta-gaming. Meta-gaming is when one uses information gathered from OOC (out of character) and uses it in IC (in character) situations. 3. No Killing (this includes chopping off body parts, too) other players Characters on a whim without their permission. This is separate from killing someone and them respawning. We mean permanent death. Example to what NOT to do: Ricky_bob: *lays on the ground, weakened from fight* farmer_tim: *takes his sword, chopping off Richard's head* Ricky_bob: ((Dude...)) console Wookieguy has kicked farmer_tim from the server! 4. Try to be original with your Character (we don't want another Ezio copy) 5. Before playing an evil character (regular law breaker, murderer, kill-crazy-maniac, etc.) in a non-Arcanian faction, you must contact an Admin to get approval. 6. Before betraying the faction or guild you are in for any reason, contact a Mod or Admin to get approval. No one likes a traitor. 7. Incorporate RP into PvP. The enforcement of this rule is at the discretion of the staff. 8. You can not be a Immortal, Demigod, Character without the permission of either Wookieguy or JordanXlord. 9. You can not copy someone else's backstory's idea unless you get their thorough permission. Again, this is what not to do UNLESS you have permission from the original backstory writer: Ricky_bob: "I come from the land of Garlonnar, one of the land's best soldiers!" Timothy_J_Junior: "I come from the land of Garlonnar, also! I was the captain of Richard!"